


JWP 2019 #14: Musical Chairs (Scheherazade)

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes contemplates Watson on a Sussex spring morning. Written for JWP 2019 #14.





	JWP 2019 #14: Musical Chairs (Scheherazade)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt: Musical Chairs. Choose one (or more) of the following musical prompts to inspire you today! The Beautiful Blue Danube. The Demand of Man. Scheherazade.
> 
> Warnings: Inspired specifically by the violin theme for Scheherazade in Rimsky-Korsakov's work of the same name. Somewhat melancholy. Written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

He tires so easily now, my Watson. War and time have stolen so much from him. Not so many years ago, a mild spring day such as this would have seen him out in our Sussex garden, working in the sunshine. Today he dozes on the sofa, a light blanket pulled over him even though the couch is placed to take full advantage of the sun through the windows.

I do not wish to disturb him, but I am no longer as quiet on my feet as I once was. His eyes open and focus sleepily on me. His little smile warms the room.

“Hullo, Holmes.” His gaze drifts to the case I hold in one hand, and his smile widens. “Oh, splendid idea, dear fellow. A little music would be just the thing.”

“Any particular requests?” I ask as I remove my violin from its case.

“Whatever you like.” Watson’s eyes close again, but I can see the movement of his eyes behind the thin lids. His attention is on me, even as slumber pulls at him.

I cannot capture him in words, as he as done for me. I rely instead on notes written by others, adapting them in fantasia and whimsy as my mood dictates. Today, I send the soft strains of Scheherazade off to join the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2019.


End file.
